Inventory systems (sometimes called “order picking” systems) employ various devices that interact through wired or wireless communication to assist workers in locating, identifying, and selecting items in a warehouse setting when such items need to be retrieved to fulfill an order, or the like. A worker may use a handheld device that communicates with a backend inventory system such that the worker may be given directions to a specific location in a warehouse to retrieve the item needed. However, because of the sheer number of items in many warehouses and the smaller size of some inventory items, difficulty results in quickly retrieving items and correctly so. That is, in a large inventory environment, a particular difficulty arises when there are so many possible locations for specific items within the warehouse environment. Even if a row or aisle is identified by a system, a great number of items may be located in such a row or aisle and may be stacked into different height levels. Further yet, smaller items may be located in rather small bins or containers. Such granularity in an inventory system may prove challenging even if very specific directions or locations are provided.
For example, a location identification of aisle 4, section 23A, shelf B may still leave a large area for a worker to look for a needed item. Often, a worker may be right on top of a needed item, but spend a significant amount of time verifying a specific item by a SKU number or part number. Further, with such numbers often so very redundant or similar, a worker may select an incorrect item in a bin next to the correct item all the while thinking that the correct item has been retrieved. Without specific feedback from an inventory picking system, workers may be prone to mistakes.